thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Black/Season 4
Episode 1: 30 Days without an Accident Scene 1 is killing walkers through the fence. LUCAS: Ugly bastards! Scene 2 is helping to load supplies into the van for the supply run. BOB: Hey. I'd like to start pulling my weight around here. SASHA: Bob, it's only been a week. BOB: That's a week worth of meals, a roof over my head. Let me earn my keep. SASHA: You were out on your own when Daryl found you. BOB: That's right. SASHA: I just want to make sure you know how to play on a team. DARYL: We ain't gonna do it unless it's easy. LUCAS: The more the merrier, right? GLENN: You know he was a medic in the Army. BOB: You a hell of a tough sell. You know that? SASHA: Okay. Scene 3 DARYL: Army came in and put these fences up. Made it a place for the people to go. Last week when we spotted this place, there was a bunch of walkers behind this chain-link keeping people out like a bunch of guard dogs. BOB: So they all just left? LUCAS: Listen. MICHONNE: You drew 'em out. SASHA: Put a boombox out there three days ago. GLENN: Hooked it up to two car batteries. DARYL: All right, let's make a sweep. Make sure it's safe, grab what you can. We'll come back tomorrow with more people. Scene 4 and the others run over to BOB who has his leg stuck after the shelf fell over on him. LUCAS: Holy shit. You all right? DARYL: You cut or something? BOB: No, man, but my foot is caught. LUCAS: Everyone, he's just caught. Come on, let's get this sumbitch up. GLENN: What happened? ZACH: Everyone's all right. We're over in wine and beer! BOB: I was movin' fast, man. I drove right into the drinks. TYREESE: Man you lucked out, if this thing had come down on you the wrong way.... walker falls through the ceiling LUCAS: Yeah, that can't be good. DARYL: Bob's still stuck. Get him out of there. MICHONNE: We'll get the others. walkers fall through the ceiling Scene 5 walkers pin GLENN to the ground. LUCAS kills the two of them and then pulls GLENN up. He says nothing. LUCAS: A thank you would be nice. group kills walkers, and LUCAS ends up slamming once against a small shelf, and it falls over. LUCAS: The ceiling's not holding! We need a exit plan, now! DARYL: We gotta get Bob! LUCAS: This is FUBAR, man! ceiling is starting to fall LUCAS: Holy goddamn shit! lifts up the shelf ZACH: Get him! pulls BOB LUCAS: Alright, let's go! is grabbed by the ankle and a walker bites him, he falls over and is devoured by walkers. GLENN: Zack! grabs GLENN by the arm and they run out of the Big Spot. Episode 2: Infected Scene 1 is killing walkers in Cell Block D. Scene 2 RICK: No bites. No wounds. I think he just died. LUCAS: How? CALEB: That is the million dollar question. Pleurisy aspiration? HERSHEL: Choked to death on his own blood. Caused those trails down his face. RICK: I've seen them before on a walker outside the fences. DARYL: I saw them on Patrick, too. CALEB: They're from the internal lung pressure building up -- like if you shake a soda can and pop the top. Only imagine your eyes, ears, nose, and throat are the top. LUCAS: So, what? This is some sort of sickness from the walkers? CALEB: No, these things happened before they were around. Could be pneumococcal. Most likely an aggressive flu strain. LUCAS: Well, then, someone locked him in just in time. DARYL: No, man. Charlie used to sleepwalk. Locked himself in. Hell, he was just eating barbecue yesterday. How could somebody die in a day just from a cold? RICK: I had a sick pig, it died quick. Saw a sick boar in the woods. HERSHEL: Pigs and birds. That's how these things spread in the past. We need to do something about those hogs. CALEB: Maybe we got lucky. Maybe these two cases are it. BOB: Haven't seen anybody be lucky in a long time. Bugs like to run through close quarters. Doesn't get any closer than this. HERSHEL: All of us in here, we've all been exposed. LUCAS: Well, shit. Scene 3 CAROL: Patrick was fine yesterday, and he died overnight. Two people died that quick? We'll have to separate everyone that's been exposed. DARYL: That's everyone in that cell block. That's all of us. Maybe more. HERSHEL: We know that this sickness can be lethal. We don't know how easily it spreads. Is anyone else showing symptoms that we know of? CAROL: We can't just wait and see. And there's children. It isn't just the illness. If people die, they become a threat. HERSHEL: We need a place for them to go. They can't stay in D. We can't risk going in there to clean it up. LUCAS: What about Cell Block A? GLENN: Death row? I'm not sure that's much of an upgrade. LUCAS: Who gives a shit if it was for the people on death row? It's clean. That sounds like an upgrade to me. You think that'll be good for Dr. S? HERSHEL: I'll help Caleb get it set up. hear KAREN coughing in the hallway. They all go out in the hallway to meet her. CAROL: You sure, you don't sound so good. TYREESE: We're just taking her back to my cell so she can rest. LUCAS: Nah, man, that's probably not the best idea. KAREN: Why? What's going on now? GLENN: We think it's a flu or something. That's how Patrick died. HERSHEL: Judith was in that cell block. She's vulnerable. Anyone that may be sick or even exposed should stay away. KAREN: It killed Patrick? TYREESE: She's gonna be okay. Now that we know what Patrick died from we can treat it, right? HERSHEL: Don't panic. We're going to figure this out. But we should keep you separated in the meantime. LUCAS: It wouldn't hurt to have Caleb check on you. HERSHEL: I'll see what we have in the way of medications. KAREN: David from the Decatur group, he's been coughing, too. GLENN: I'll get him. LUCAS: I'll go with you. GLENN: No, I got it. LUCAS: You gonna stop me? sighs GLENN: There's some empty clean cells in the tombs, right? SASHA: Yeah, we'll meet you there. and LUCAS walk off. Episode 3: Isolation Scene 1 HERSHEL: It's spread. Everyone who survived the attack in Cell Block D. Sasha, Caleb, and now others. DARYL: Oh, Jesus. LUCAS: Well, what do we do? HERSHEL: First things first. Cell Block A is isolation. We keep the sick people there like we tried with Karen and David. DARYL: What the hell we gonna do about that? CAROL: Ask Rick to look into it. Try to make a timeline -- whos' where when. But what are we gonna do to stop this? HERSHEL: There is no stopping it. You get it, you have to go through it. MICHONNE: So it just kills you? HERSHEL: The illness doesn't. The symptoms do. We need antibiotics. DARYL: We've been through every pharmacy nearby and then some. HERSHEL: That veterinary college at West Peachtree Tech, that's one place people may not have thought to raid for medication. The drugs for animals there are the same we need. DARYL: That's miles. Took a big risk before. Ain't now. I'm gonna take a group out. Best not waste any more time. MICHONNE: I'm in. HERSHEL: You haven't been exposed. Daryl has. You get in a car with him... MICHONNE: He's already given me fleas. chuckles HERSHEL: I can lead the way. I know where everything's kept. LUCAS: Now hold on there, Saint Nicholas. This little field trip is going to be involving a lot of running. It's best you stay back, watch over the patients with Dr. S HERSHEL: I can draw a map. Scene 2 DARYL: Hey, I know you weren't running off. The thing is, that trail went cold. You know that, right? If it was any different, I'd be right out there with you. looks out the window, looking at a stop sign that has walker guts over it. DARYL: MICHONNE Would you hand me one of them CDs right there? RADIO: ...find Sanctuary... BOB: Was that a voice? LUCAS: Shh! RADIO: ...determined to survive.... keep alive. pays attention to the road, and runs over a walker and eventually they run into numerous walkers. LUCAS: Goddammit, back up! DARYL: Grab something! reverses the car, running over several walkers in the process. The car gets stuck on top of several walkers. MICHONNE: Go to the left! tire spins on a walkers' head, but the car is stuck where it is. DARYL: We're jammed up. Make a run for the gaps right there. You three, make a run for the woods and you don't stop for nothing, you hear me? LUCAS: Well, let's get this over with. get out of the car, killing walkers and running towards the woods, TYREESE sits in the car. BOB: Ty! Tyyy!!! gets out of the car and takes on several walkers. Soon, they surround him. TYREESE: Go! LUCAS, MICHONNE and BOB run off. They escape through the forest, and kill more walkers. DARYL: Hold up. reveals himself, he kills a walker than falls over in exhaustion. He tries to get back up while another walker moves towards him, and then MICHONNE kills it. DARYL and LUCAS help him up. DARYL: Come on. Episode 4: Indifference Scene 1 MICHONNE: This is Turner Creek, so Barnesville must be a few miles downstream. BOB: Sounds like our best chance at finding a new ride. DARYL: Yo, Ty. Come on, let's go. Vamonos. Scene 2 TYREESE, DARYL, MICHONNE and BOB arrive at a gas station that has a tree on top of the building. BOB: You see something? DARYL: I don't know, maybe. and TYREESE pull a tree off of a car. DARYL is inside, hotwiring it. He exits the car, his hotwiring not seeming to work. DARYL: We gotta find us a new battery. Got some friends inside. Come on. go to the front of the gas station, where a majority of the tree is blocking. DARYL: Let's clear a path, see how many we got. pulls off branches to clear a path, but TYREESE angrily hacks at the branches. DARYL: Hey, man, go easy. We don't know what we're dealing with. continues to angrily hack at the branches, then eventually a walker breaks through and grabs BOB. MICHONNE kills it. TYREESE grabs a hold of another walker. BOB: Tyreese! DARYL: Ty! LUCAS: Let him go, man! pulls the walker through, and then he falls on his back. DARYL grabs the walker and LUCAS kicks it in the face, then stomps on its face several times until it's dead. MICHONNE: Why the hell didn't you let go? LUCAS: The hell, man? Get your shit together. You're not the only person who's lost a loved one in the world. You keep acting like this, you'll get someone killed. If that happens... make sure it's your damn self. storms off. Scene 3 BOB and DARYL enter a building. DARYL: Come on. DARYL: Here we go. BOB: Hmm, cells look pretty dry. DARYL: A little distilled water might do the trick.